Princess to warrior
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Flora spent a year at Alfea collage for fairies. Now in order for her to take her crown she must do the impossible Survive a year at Red Fountain collage for specialist. But she has one trick up her sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

Flora's pov

It was my first day at Red Fountain. I was nervous because I didn't know if any my the guys would see me more than a girl and try to get with me, but excited because I get to actually train again. Since I've attended Alfea I haven't really have a chance to actually show off my panther skills, now I have ever chance in the world to show off. I walk to the headmaster's office and see my Uncle Codatorta and Headmaster Saladin.

"Good morning Flora." They both say to me.

"Good morning Uncle Codatorta. Good morning Headmaster Saladin." I say bowing slightly.

"Are you ready for today my dear Flora?" Saladin asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said with a light blush.

"Good. Now you better head to class. You have sportsmanship first, correct." Uncle C asks as he walks me out to my class.

"Yep." I said happily. I always loved swords.

"Alright this is your stop I'll see you at the new class ceremony. Love you Flo." He said as he kisses my cheek and left.

"Bye." I said waving to him.

I take in a deep breath a walk in the class. The boys were giving me a weird look as I take my seat. I look to see the teacher walk in front of the class.

"Good Morning class." The professor said. He has short purple hair, blue eyes, and looked about 5'4.

"Good Morning Professor." The students reply.

"We have a new student joining us. Please stand up and introduce yourself." The professor says looking at me.

"My name is Flora and I'm from Limphea." I said quickly sitting back will be with us for the next 6 months." The professor says.

"As what a maid." A guy said two rows behind me.

I look to see it to be none other than my ex-boyfriend Throne. Oh what a joy."

"No. She is a student. Now for today we will be racing today. Since it's the first day back. All of you hit the track."

"Yes sir." The students say as they head to the racing track.

"Hi Flora my name is Sky. Sorry about my cousin. He's really, something." Sky said laughing slightly.

"I should know. I dated him for 6 months." I said as I walk with sky to the track.

"Really. I feel so sorry for you. So what are you doing at Red Fountain. You know it's a boy's school right."

"No! Really! Imagine my surprise when I walk in class. I know. I came here for a summer program when I was about 8 or 9." I said laughing.

"You're funny. I like you. I think you'll fit in after a while. Come on we're gonna be late." Sky calls as he runs down the hall.

Now I know why Bloom loves him so much. I run down the hall after sky and to the track. It looks the same from when I was here. We line up in a row in front of the professor and wait for instruction.

"Today we will be using our wind riders to race. Except for you Flora. I was told by the headmaster that you wanted to run all of track and field we do." The professor says curiously.

"That's right." I said nodding.

I could hear the snickers of the rest of the boys in line. I just roll my eyes and get ready to prove them wrong.

"Start your engine and lets move." The professor says while the boys get their riders started.

"Flora are you sure you don't want a wind rider? I can get you one." The professor asks just to be sure.

"I'm ok. They only slow me down." I say walking to the starting line.

"You're serious about running aren't you." A guy with brown hair asked.

"What's it to you?" I ask with a glare.

"Nothing. Just curious. I'm Brandon. Nice to meet you." Brandon says shaking my hand.

"Thanks I'm Flora." I said shaking back.

"Well Flora good luck." Brandon says.

"You too." I said

"Flora don't do this. You're gonna look like a fool. Leave this to the big boys ok." Thorne shouts.

"Funny just gonna tell you the same thing." I shout back at him.

Alright gentlemen, and lady lets begin. Go on green." The professor says.

The light flash from green to red and off the specialist went. My eyes roll in the back of ny head and then red. I dash off in front of the bikes and make a perfect sharp turn. One by one all the riders past behind me. I make a mad sprint to the finish line and took a sit next to the professor.

"What's my time?" I ask.

"31.3 seconds! A new record!" The professor says excitedly and wonder.

"Thank you." I said proudly getting my bottle of water and taking sip.

"Flora, what are you? I have never seen anyone let along a girl beat a wind rider."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"I hope so." He says as the racers cross the finish line.

"About time you got here. You guys ride slow." I said looking at them.

"How is that possible?! She waited at the line for 2 seconds! She cheated!" Random guys scream to the professor.

"Enough. She didn't cheat. She ran, you flew. Fair enough. A new record of 31.3 seconds goes to Flora. Class dismissed." The professor says as the bell rings.

"Yes sir." We all say as we leave for the next class.

I walk down the hall feeling pretty proud when someone pushes me against the wall.

"Watch yourself girl. I might have to hurt ya." Thorne says.

"You and what army." I spit at him.

"I have my army. See ya later. Freak." He says giving me another shove.

I look at him and growl at him. He jumps in the air with every other guy in the hall and fell on the butts. I chuckle as I get to my next class.


	2. how they first met

Helia pov

When I walk out of class I see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen walk by me. She has the most beautiful tan skin, amazing green eyes, long brown hair. She looks amazing even in the Red Fountain uniform. She looks so proud as walks down the hall. I couldn't stop thinking of her. Her smile, her face. She looks so perfect. I start to draw pictures of her in my notebook as I sat in class. I don't see the mystery girl until I see Throne push her against the wall and threatens my princess. I was angry when I see this. I started to walk to walk over to him until I see her talk back to him and walks off. I turn around to walk back to my room when I hear a growl. I look to see half the students on the floor and the girl waking away with a smirk. I walk to my room I share with Riven to get ready for the opening ceremony.

"Hey Sky, who's the new girl?" Riven asks.

"Her name is Flora. Man is she something." Sky says.

"She beat every rider on the track! On foot! She's awesome!" Brandon cheers.

"Come on we're gonna be late to the welcoming ceremony." Nabu screams from the hallway.

"Lets go." Riven says leaving the room.

I couldn't wait to see this girl. We get to arena and I see my princess sitting next to Codatorta in the stands. She starts laughing as he gets up to leave. He bends down to kiss her cheek and walks to his seat in the arena ring. I take a deep breath as I walk to sit next to her. She's wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans with her hair in a pony tail and a ring on her finger.

_ "Please don't be engaged or have a boyfriend. Please. Please. Please."_ I beg in my head as I take a seat.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask.

She looks more radiant up close. Her skin is flawless except the small little dimples on her chin.

"No please sit." She says patting the spot next to her.

"So what's your name?" I ask.

"Flora. Yours?" She asks with a small smile.

"Heila. Nice to meet you."

"Your headmaster Sladdin's nephew right." She asks as she extends her hand.

"Yea actually. Why?" I ask surprised as I kiss her soft hand.

"That picture on his desk doesn't give you justice." She says giggling.

"Please don't tell me the picture of me when I was 4." I beg.

"Sadly on your part yes."

"Remind me to kill my uncle later." I mutter out of embarrassment.

It was when I was four at the fair and a clown came and scared me to death. I can't believe that he actually took a picture of me crying my eyes out.

"I thought it was cute." She said giggling.

"No it wasn't. It was embarrassing." I said hiding my red face in my hands.

"It ok. I understand. At least you're not in a Halloween costume of princess Jasmine."

"That's you on Codatorta's desk?" I ask in shock.

"Yep." She says cheerfully.

"You look so adorable. Wait, why does he even have that picture." I ask totally confused.

"He's my uncle." She said casually.

"Cool. So your going to be in the ceremony."

"Yeah. Speaking of that I better go. It's about to start." She says getting up and walk down the steps.

"Ok. Bye." I whisper as my princess walks away.

"Dude! You're so in there." Brandon screams over my shoulder.

"Brandon! Stop doing that! And how do you know that. I literally just met her." I screaming in annoyance.

"But you have to admit. She's kinda cute." Nabu says.

"Don't you have Layla?" I ask.

"Aren't you single?" Nabu argues back.

The guys start laughing at his joke. They always make fun of me because I'm the only guy in the school with out a girlfriend or even an ex.

"Ha Ha Ha. Nabu you're a riot." I said jokingly.

"Quiet guys, it's starting." Timmy orders.

"Good morning students of Red Fountain. Most of you know me but for those who don't I am headmaster Saladin. The headmaster of these school. Over the years we had the honor of having many excellent students. But there is one student whose father and uncles attended this school. And now this student is here for her second year here. And yes I did say her. It's my honor and pleasure to present Princess Flora from Limphea." My uncle says with a smile on his face.

Flora walks to the where he is as the rest of the students clap for them. I could tell be her posture that she is nervous.

"That's the girl. Flora." Riven asks.

"Yep. She is a piece of work in a ring." Brandon says.

"Maybe." I whisper.

"Good morning boys. As you know my name is Flora. I'm 16 years old and it's a pleasure to be back here. I was 9 years old when I first came here. My father and his brothers came here and I wish to take up the role. I am honored to be here as a student and honored to be here as a teacher. Thank you and the students that have me as a teacher, may the odds be forever in you favor." (Hunger Games!) She said walking back to her seat as the audience claps.

"Alright boys. head to your dorms and have a great day back." Uncle says as the ceremony ends.

"So who has her class?" Timmy asks as we leave the

"I hope I do." I said louder than I should.

"Guys what's on our doors?" Sky asks.

On the three doors connecting to our room there were several pink slips. They had all of our names on them.

"What does it say." Riven asks flopping on bed on his back.

"To Timmy, Prince Sky, Brandon, Prince Nabu, Riven, and Helia. You are to report to Princess Flora class for the rest of the semester. Good luck. Codatorta." Nabu read.

"Yes!" I cheer happily.

"I'm not going." Riven says.

"What!? Why?!" Sky asks.

"What can a chick teach me that Codatorta and **REAL** teachers can't?" Riven asks.

"If Codatorta says we go, we go. That's it." Sky says.

"Guys maybe we should take her seriously." Timmy suggests.

"Why on this bloody earth should I?"

"Have you seen her record. She is amazing. Speed, Stamina, Balance, everything. Perfect. Maybe we should go." Timmy explains.

"Alright we'll go. But I won't like it." Riven grumbles.

"When do we go?" I ask to excitedly.

"Now actually. Lets go, I don't want to be late." Nabu says rushing out the door.

"Lets go." Riven mumbles leaving the room.

"5 bucks says he'll get his butt kicked by Flora." Sky bets to Timmy and Brandon.

"Deal." Brandon says.

As we arrive to the room we saw half of the students their and Flora at the door. Let the lesson begin.


End file.
